


Silvertongue

by madlaw



Series: All About The Music [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Belonging to someone totally, Cool Root, F/F, Kicks out casual fuck, Lesbian Sex, Making Love, Mental Health Issues, Moving In Together, Not Canon Compliant, POV Root, POV Shaw, Possesive Shaw, Root's a Virgin Mostly, Shaw Claims Root
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlaw/pseuds/madlaw
Summary: Shaw tracks Root down, only to find her with a fuck buddy.  She makes a split second decision.  Root belongs to her.  How will they take it from there?





	1. Claiming Root

**Author's Note:**

> Tittle and Lyrics by Tongue the Giant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw exhales sharply. Clearly the blank prompt means the Machine doesn’t have anything to say about Shaw’s comment. Also very unlike humans. You can’t goad Her into revealing anything either.
> 
> “Where can I find Root?”
> 
> The Machine gives her an address near Chinatown and Shaw heads out.

 

 

I'm addicted to madness, but what can I say?  
I'm addicted to badness, but what can I do?  
I got my silver tongue

Clothes on the floor, but the bed's on the ceiling  
Slurring my lines, but I'm nailing the meaning  
I say what you want me to say  
But talk only gets in the way  
Rolling our eyes, no more words to describe how we lose control

 

* * *

 

The sound of water dripping echoes in the subway tunnel and Shaw idly registers the smell of wet concrete.  The pipes running horizontally along the wall are corroded in spots and it’s not like they can get a repairman down here.  Maybe Root can get the Machine to guide her through some repairs.  There are spots where mold can readily be seen and getting sick will just be another complication they can do without.

She heard from Reese Root’s in town, but she hasn’t come to see Shaw, which is unusual.  Usually it’s Shaw who knows Root’s in town first.  But it’s been a week and no word.  Maybe she’s on a mission locally, although she usually works local missions with the team or even just Shaw. 

Shaw prefers not to deal with the Machine directly.  She doesn’t share Finch or Root’s fondness for the omniscient deity.  But her curiosity’s been growing the longer Root doesn’t reach out and she doesn’t want to ask Finch about Root.  Hence why she’s at the subway in the middle of the night.

 

She sits at Finch’s desk and stares into the laptop webcam.  “Okay, I’m not sure how this works, but I want to make sure Root’s okay.” 

>Analogue interface’s health at optimum levels.

“Okay, good.  Is she on a mission?”

>No.

Talking to the Machine isn’t like talking to people, where you can beat around the bush and find out what you really want to know without asking directly.  Shaw sighs and takes a deep breath.  What does she care, it’s just a Machine.  It’s not going to judge her or tell anyone unless they ask her specifically and she doubts anyone goes around randomly asking the Machine who she’s talked to lately.

“Why hasn’t Root contacted me?”

>Unknown.

“I thought you were supposed to be omniscient.  You can’t tell me why your interface does or doesn’t do something?  Not very all-knowing if you ask me.”

>_

Shaw exhales sharply.  Clearly the blank prompt means the Machine doesn’t have anything to say about Shaw’s comment.  Also very unlike humans.  You can’t goad Her into revealing anything either.

“Where can I find Root?”

The Machine gives her an address near Chinatown and Shaw heads out.

 

* * *

 

The building’s nondescript but not rundown.  There’s an intercom and a locked vestibule.   Shaw doubts Root’s listed in the directory, but spots a familiar name as she scrolls the electronic list and smirks.  “Veronica Sinclair.”

Shaw debates buzzing up, but then a guy being led on a walk by his German Sheppard comes out and she slips in behind him.  Root’s apartment’s on the third floor so Shaw takes the stairs.  Except for shoe scuffs and chipped paint the stairwell’s relatively clean.

She knocks on the door with the side of her fist, a habit she picked up from Carter.  BAM! BAM! BAM!  The light behind the peephole darkens momentarily and the door starts to open.  Root’s really gone lax if she’s looking through peepholes waiting to be shot.  The door opens and a sleepy looking blond in underwear and a loose t-shirt looks blearily at Shaw.  She’s barefoot and gazes up into Shaw’s surprised eyes.  Well that explains the peephole faux pas.

“Who are you?”  Shaw barks and the stranger narrows her eyes and scrunches her lips in clear annoyance.  “Lady you knocked, who the hell are you?”  The response sends anger shooting up Shaw’s spine and her fists curl, broadcasting her clear intent to knock the short bitch on her ass.  She pushes forward aggressively and the blond practically trips over her feet as she backs up, letting Shaw into the apartment.

“I’m the one asking the questions.  Where’s the listed resident of this apartment?”  Shaw has no idea what name Root may have given this stranger and at least her inquiry conveys a semi-official air.  “Root’s in the shower.”

Shaw couldn’t have been taken more aback by the woman’s knowledge and confusion flushes her face.  The woman leaves Shaw standing just inside the door and heads towards the back of the apartment presumably to get Root.

Now that Shaw’s brain has time to process something other than a stranger answering Root’s door, she hears the shower running faintly.  She takes a slow look around.  The leather couch and the 55’ television monopolize the living room, but Shaw can’t see any hint of Root’s personality.

The shower shuts off and Shaw hears distant whispering.  A moment later Root comes out wrapped in a towel with a short robe thrown over it.  “Sameen, what are you doing here?”  Root sounds curious and doesn’t seem upset.  Now that Root’s out here, Shaw’s not sure what to say.

“Reese told me you were in town.  I wanted to see if you needed help with a mission.”  Root lets the lie hang in the air.  They both know if Root needed her she would’ve asked.  Plus it’s 1am; hardly a time to be tracking someone down out of idle curiosity or boredom.  Even tracking Root down at all seems so unlike Shaw, Root’s not sure what she thinks.

She looks at Shaw closely.  There’s something in her eyes Root’s never seen before.  “No, She hasn’t given me one for over a week now.”

“Oh.  Okay.”  But Shaw doesn’t make a move to leave.

The blonde comes back into the room and Root watches Shaw’s eyes as she looks over Root’s shoulder.  Root heard the approach but doesn’t turn.  She’s more interested in watching Shaw’s reaction.  Shaw’s face muscles tighten imperceptibly, but Root knows her well.  Her eyes remain impassive, but the tendons in her neck are pronounced and her pulse is clearly visible.  Interesting.

Root turns and gives a small smile.  “Sandy, this is Shaw.”

Sandy stands next to Root and puts her arm around her waist possessively.  Root’s focused on Shaw again, but Sandy seems oblivious to what’s going on with the other two women in the room.  Well she seems to have Shaw pegged, but she doesn’t notice the intrigued look in Root’s eyes.

Shaw locks gazes with Root.  There’s a roaring in her head and although there are no outward signs, she’s struggling to control her temper.  She knows Root can read her and she’s revealed too much already.  But she can’t bring herself to leave. 

Root thinks they’ve finally come to a fork in the road.  She’s never flaunted her sexual dalliances in Shaw’s face.  It’s not something they’ve ever talked about and for all Shaw knows Root’s been celibate while she pines after her.  But Root’s not a saint.  Root however, knows Shaw’s hasn’t been with anyone but her since the safe house.  She asks the Machine regularly. 

In any case what she wants from Shaw is so much deeper than sex and what she feels for her goes way beyond physical desire.  Shaw knows it too.  So she’ll either walk away knowing Root is fucking other people or do something about it now that it’s been brought to her attention.  Root honestly has no idea how it will go. 

Shaw’s proud and she’s been adamant about her lack of feelings for Root.  Of course, Root knows Shaw does have feelings for her.  They share something deeper than chemistry, some core connection, and Shaw always places Root ahead of anyone else and definitely ahead of any mission.  Root also knows Shaw understands exactly what lies between them, but tells herself it’s better to ignore it.  She supposes it's a 180° turn from the way Shaw’s always lived her life and she doesn’t want to deal with the consequences of such a drastic change or maybe she’s just flat-out afraid.

Root also feels the turmoil and the fear loving Shaw brings.  But she can’t help it and stopped fighting it a long time ago.  She’s made it clear to Shaw, she’s waiting for her.  Sex with other people may not even be an issue for Shaw.  She’s certainly not the sentimental type no matter what she may feel or want from Root.  At least Root thought that might be the case before tonight, but now she’s not sure.

Shaw’s eyes are drawn to the couch cushions where she sees clothes she knows don’t belong to Root.  She walks over and picks them up slowly.  Sandy’s looking at her in confusion and starts to say something, but something in Shaw’s eyes stills her tongue.

Shaw walks calmly towards Sandy and grabs her by the arm, pulling her firmly away from Root.  She shoves the clothes into Sandy’s stomach deliberately so Sandy has no choice but to cradle them with her free hand.  In one smooth movement she opens the door and herds Sandy into the hallway.

Sandy stands outside the door looking at Root, undeniably waiting for her to say something.  Root feels sorry for her but not enough to stop what’s happening.  They just met a few days ago and although they’d been fucking pretty much non-stop it wasn’t really memorable.  Certainly not as memorable as what’s happening right now with Shaw.

Shaw lets danger color her eyes as she stares at the, in her mind, unwelcome intruder.  “She’s mine.  So forget her name and this address if you want to live a long, healthy life.”  She doesn’t wait for an answer and closes the door slowly and softly.  Somehow it unnerves Sandy more than if Shaw’d slammed the door in her face.  She walks away, not stopping to put on her clothes until she’s in the elevator.  She didn’t want to hang around in case Shaw decided she needed to make herself clear in a more physical manner.

 

* * *

 

Root hides her smile when Shaw turns to look at her.  “You sure know how to make an entrance sweetie.  Is there a reason you ushered my guest out so…abruptly?”

“I don’t share Root.”  Although normally Root would read between the lines and give Shaw what she wants without making her ask, this time Root’s going to make her ask, or more accurately, say it, since she knows Shaw’s not going to ask for what she already knows is hers.

She raises her eyebrow, the picture of complete innocence.  “I’m sorry Sameen, you’re going to have to be more specific.”  Shaw’s not really surprised Root’s pushing her.  She intended to make herself abundantly clear even if Root didn’t ask.

She holds Root’s eyes in her possessive gaze, while she loosens the knot holding Root’s towel up with two fingers and lets it fall to the floor.  She rakes her eyes unapologetically down Root’s body and a sudden and abundant wetness settles between Root’s legs.

“Do you understand what being totally mine means Root?”

Root’s mouth is suddenly dry and she swallows hard.  Before she forms a response, Shaw starts speaking softly, her eyes unflinching but full of affection as they stare into Root’s.  “You already know I’d stand in front of a bullet for you.  But being mine means I’m responsible for more than your protection.  It means I’ll be in control of your pleasure.  It means you’ll trust me with every part of you and you won’t hide anything from me.

Is that what you want?”  Shaw waits patiently and Root knows it’s a question Shaw’s not asking lightly.  Shaw’s calling her out.  All games aside, is Root ready to give it all up for Shaw?  The fact Shaw is asking the question tells Root Shaw’s ready to go all in, to belong to Root in the same way.  Shaw’s not one for half measures. 

In Root’s soul, she’s belonged to Shaw for a long time already.  But never really believing Shaw would be willing to give herself to Root meant she didn’t have to think about what it would mean.  The two of them, inextricably bound for however long their lives last.  Because that’s the question Shaw’s asking. 

Otherwise they’d have been fucking ever since the safe house.  It’s Shaw who hasn’t allowed it.  Root would have gladly given Shaw her body even if she couldn’t have Shaw’s heart.  But Shaw wouldn’t allow Root to hold herself in such low regard.  She’d told Root there’d likely never be anything between them, but if ‘someday’ did come, it would be all or nothing.

Root opens her mouth to answer but Shaw stills her lips with a finger.  She draws the sides of Root’s robe closed and belts it.  “Think about it.  Think about everything it means.  Because if we do this and you change your mind or betray me, it means you’ll be out of my life forever.  I will disappear and you will never see me again.”

Root lets out a slow breath, trying to relieve her tense muscles.  “What about you Sameen?  What if you change your mind?”

“If I thought there was even the slightest possibility of it, I wouldn’t be offering.

I’m going home now.  I expect you won’t be letting anyone fuck you until you’ve made your decision and let me know.  If you can’t make that promise let me know now.”

“I have no problem with the condition.  Oh and just to be clear.  No one ever fucks me.  No one has ever been inside of me, not with fingers, or tongue, or toys, much less with a real dick.  I do the fucking and they do the licking, upon occasion if I’m in the mood, and absolutely no anal of any kind.”

Shaw’s a little surprised.  “But I did.  I fucked you in all of those ways.  More than once.”  Root looks at her unabashedly.  “Yes.  You’ve been the only one.  And no matter how this ends, you will always have been the only one.  So let’s keep it simple.  No sex until we decide.”

Shaw leans in and places a chaste kiss on Root’s lips.  “Think about it tonight.  Come over for breakfast in the morning and we’ll decide if it can work for us both.  If you decide to go all in, you’ll be moving in with me, and you won’t be returning here.  I’ve never fucked anyone at my place, so that’ll be our clean slate.”

Shaw turns towards the door, but Root stops her.  “But Sameen.  I already know the answer.”  Shaw smiles and squeezes her hand gently.  “Think about it anyway.  Not that many hours ‘til dawn.”  Root walks her to the door but pulls her in for a fierce kiss that Shaw returns in kind.  “I’ll see you in a few hours Sameen.”      


	2. POV: Shaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root’s been hers for the taking for a long time, but it turns out Shaw belongs to her already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm experiencing a curious form of writers block. It's not that the ideas won't come, but rather that I don't feel like writing. So I'm trying to put the words that flow to paper, even if it means an unusually short chapter. Hopefully I'll snap out of it soon. It's a really weird feeling I've never had before. So bear with me! Thanks!

Shaw squints against the bright light filtering through her floor to ceiling windows as sunrise paints the sky with hues of pink and orange.  The coffee pot percolating echoes in the silent apartment, imbuing the air with a rich nutty smell.  She’s been up all night, sleep eluding her racing mind.

Seeking Root out last night was an impulsive move and she never intended to make such a momentous decision for either of them.  The sight of Root with someone else cut through the usual vague ideas that plague her mind at the thought of her feelings for Root.  Suddenly there was immediacy to the need to resolve things between them.

They’d been circling each other for over a year with a push and pull dynamic that left both of them unsatisfied and frustrated.  Clearly Root found ways to alleviate the frustration, but Shaw’s libido shut down her desire for anyone but Root since the night at the safe house.  Her only relief came from masturbating to the memories of Root writhing underneath her and moaning her name.  But the respite was brief and always left her with an even stronger desire for the incorrigible hacker.

She’d never let emotions sway her, but in truth their muted nature made them easy to ignore.  But her feelings for Root are anything but muted.  They rage and make themselves known, plunging jaggedly into her awareness, penetrating her steel mind with their supersonic bullets of inevitability.  It all culminated last night without Shaw’s specific intent, without a deliberate decision, and with an ease she would never have thought possible.

Shaw wants Root viscerally.  She’d crept under Shaw’s skin with the right of possession before Shaw experienced a conscious thought about her invasion.  At first Shaw thought it was merely sexual attraction, maybe even chemistry, and she’d believed the minute she scratched the itch, it’d fade.  But she’d been so very wrong.  Sex with Root made everything worse.  Ever since they slept together, there’s an intensity clawing at Shaw’s skin whenever Root’s near and even her iron will is tamed in Root’s presence.

If she were a normal person the effect Root has on her would be obvious.  But even her impervious armor is powerless to hide the yearning she feels.  She can’t stop the instinctive step towards Root whenever they’re in the same space.  Instead of shying away from her touch, she seeks it out.  The need to protect her overrides all other concerns, including those of self preservation or the successful completion of the mission, or even her responsibility for the safety of the other members of the team. 

Root comes first and worse, everyone knows it and accepts it.  If Root’s in trouble or needs her for any reason, everyone expects Shaw will go to her.  It’s become part of the team dynamic and maybe that’s one of the reasons Shaw’s also come to accept it.  It’s become second nature to protect Root not only from every danger they face, but also from her recklessness with her own safety.

Shaw sighs deeply as she fills her mug with the steaming brew and waits.  She knows Root will be here soon with the intent of taking Shaw up on her offer.  It’s tempting to change her mind and tell Root she made a mistake.  But she won’t.  Because as much as she knows Root wants it, wants them together, she wants it too.  In fact she’s beginning to suspect she actually wants it more.

Root’s dichotomous nature allows her to live in one reality while knowing she wants another.  She’s been living with her desires for a life with Shaw, while still functioning in life as it exists, if not happily at least contentedly.  Whereas Shaw’s only allowed room for the life she’s living.  Root can live with both, but for Shaw its one or the other.  Last night made it all too clear and all too real.  Root’s been hers for the taking for a long time, but it turns out Shaw belongs to her already.


	3. POV: Root

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But can Root give it? Can Root let Shaw have everything?

Root’s been staring at the ceiling since Shaw left hours ago, the oscillating fan acting as an almost hypnotic talisman.  She hasn’t been in the apartment long.  The Machine found it for her.  The owners are on a cruise around the world and the landlord thinks she’s apartment sitting.  It’s the first time she’s looked at the ceiling.  There are cracks forming the shape of an eternity symbol.

She never had any doubt Shaw would one day allow herself to acknowledge what lies between them, but she’d thought she’d have some inkling of Shaw being ready.  Some gradual buildup.  In retrospect she should’ve known when Shaw made up her mind everything would happen with tsunami-like waves swamping every corner of her existence.

Root knew from the moment Shaw kissed her at the safe house she was gone.  She’d never been in love before, but she knew in her bones there’d never be anyone else.  Sure she’d loved Hanna but they were children.  It was the innocent kind of love for your first, and in her case only, friend. 

Although Root always comes off as cavalier and self-assured about her feelings for Shaw, it's mostly because Shaw’s stonewalling makes it easy.  She knows she can flirt with abandon without provoking a response, especially in front of other people.  This is not to say her feelings are less intense than she lets on, in fact the opposite is true.  She could never live without Shaw in her life.  She’d burn the world to the ground if anyone took Shaw from her.

The sleeping around just confirms it.  She gets off on the power of making random women submit to her will, but she never feels anything for any of them.  In a vague way she feels sorry for the few that actually fall for her and she's never cruel, but among the scores of women she’s fucked over the last year not one came close to eliciting any kind of genuine emotion.

Now Shaw's offering more than she ever thought they’d have.  Living together?!  Exclusivity?!  Forever?!  Well, they both know forever will be shorter rather than longer.  There's no way they’ll all survive the AI apocalypse.  But still.

She doesn't have a problem with not sleeping around.  The only person she wants is Shaw.  But she’d thought Shaw would eventually fuck someone other than her.  Occasionally it made her uncomfortable she knew Shaw not only wasn’t sleeping around, but hadn’t fucked anyone else at all.  Especially since she knew Shaw’d been rather promiscuous with both men and women before they slept together.  Personally she’s never attached much significance to sexual fidelity; much less monogamy, but clearly it means something to Shaw.               

She’s been focusing on the sex, but there's so much more to think about.  Shaw wants everything.  Everything Root has to give.  Although Root portrays an open countenance, there's so much she hides from everyone.  Shaw knows it.  She knows Root hides her core.  But she wants it.  She wants it all.  But can Root give it?  Can Root let Shaw have everything?

She gathers the few clothes she has in the apartment and takes one last look around.  A tingling in her chest and a fluttering in her stomach accompany her as she exits the building and makes her way to Shaw.  To the one person she'd willingly give her life; not her death.  Her life.


	4. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root’s eyes seem to burn and Shaw feels the heat searing her skin. “Now Sameen I’m going to show you what it feels to be mine.” Shaw hears the steel in Root’s voice, in fact she feels it on her skin and wetness floods between her legs. She nods slowly, never taking her eyes from Root’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think...do I take this one step further?

Shaw’s not surprised to hear a light knock on her door a little after sunrise.  Root’s not a patient person.  She opens it to find Root with her hands full, sugary vapors escaping from a small white bag clutched in a manicured hand.  Shaw instinctively reaches for it but Root stretches her arm up playfully, letting it dangle just out of reach.  Shaw rolls her eyes and scowls.  She doesn’t like reminders of the height difference between them.

“I’ll trade you.  Cinnamon buns in exchange for a cup of the wonderfully rich coffee I can smell wafting through your apartment.”  Shaw bows and gestures Root in with her hand, snatching the bag deftly before Root can think about it twice.  Root spots two mugs of coffee on the counter and grabs one, sipping gratefully with a satisfied smile.

Shaw moans softly as she savors the soft bun with the decadent vanilla cream cheese icing while Root watches, always captivated by the way Shaw eats.  She does it with such intensity, abandoning herself to the textures and the flavors like she’s never eaten before.  Root finds it incredibly sexy although Reese and Finch would disagree.  Finch’s made it a point to learn the Heimlich maneuver and Reese always looks away, nauseated.  But Root thinks it’s hot; always imaging the same mouth devouring her with equal passion.

 

* * *

 

“Sameen, what made you come over last night?”  Shaw knows they have to talk, but she’s finding it hard to be honest about how she felt last night and how she feels about Root.  The way Root looks at her makes her feel naked, not physically but emotionally.  But if things between them are going to be real, she knows she needs to be willing to open up.  At least when it really matters.

“Reese told me a week ago you were in town, but you hadn’t come over.  I didn’t like the way it felt and I wanted to know why.”  Shaw’s not looking at Root, finding it easier to talk when she’s not looking into Root’s piercing eyes.  “How did it feel?”  Shaw gives an exasperated sigh.  “Bad Root.  It felt bad.”

“Sameen I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable, but I think we both need to be sure last night wasn’t a knee-jerk response to seeing me with someone else.”

“When I asked the Machine…”

“Wait.  You asked the Machine?”  Shaw rolls her eyes and her face says ‘nuh duh.’ 

“How else would I know where you were staying Root?  When She told me you weren’t on a mission, it occurred to me you might be with someone else.”

Root’s focusing on keeping her voice calm and nonjudgmental.  The last thing she wants is for Shaw to shut down or decide this is too difficult.  If she changes her mind now there probably won’t be a next time for them.  At least not in this lifetime.  “So it’s about me having sex with other people?”

Shaw’s voice is strained and she’s still not looking at Root.  “No.  It’s about you choosing to spend time with someone else instead of me.  You made a choice not to come see me.  You made that choice every day for a week.”  She finally looks at Root, confusion and hurt flashing in her dark eyes.  “Why?”

Root’s not sure how to explain.  For once she’s the one at a loss for words. 

Shaw’s standing against the kitchen counter, the warm golden tones of the down lights softening her features.  Root’s been leaning on the fridge close enough to touch but respecting the distance between them.  “Sameen I…”  But the look in Shaw’s eyes makes her lose her train of thought and it’s replaced with the need to taste Shaw’s lips.  She tilts her head slightly to the side and presses downwards, their lips meeting.

There’s a mutual sigh. 

Root’s lips are so soft and full Shaw just sort of melts into them.  They’re pillowy and just the slightest bit damp and they seem to envelop her.  But it’s so much more than just the raw physical feeling.  There seems to be a sort of sizzling sensation between their lips that vibrates down Shaw’s entire body.  Her eyes close automatically as the feeling spreads and she senses a sort of warmth emanating out from her lips.

Root feels Shaw’s lips open slightly and she feels Shaw’s breath against her mouth.  Instinctively she parts her mouth and Shaw’s tongue skitters across her lips leaving a warm trail.  It feels so soft, warm, and yet delightfully rough against her lips that all she can do is open her mouth a little wider to moan.  It sounds wanton, and it sends lightning skittering up Shaw’s spine.

She moves to exploit Root’s open mouth, slipping her tongue across Root’s upper lip, then deeper.  Root’s moan gives way further, inviting her in and she feels Shaw’s warm tongue sliding against her own, a crackling velvety smoothness.  She pushes back, feeling their tongues roll together.

Shaw can feel Root’s throaty moan vibrating through her body and it spurs her exploration.  She dips her tongue into Root more forcefully and it seems to be everywhere at once and Root chases, trying to taste every inch of Shaw and the warm sizzling sensation grows more intense.

They’re kissing with abandon but the feelings aren’t limited to their mouths.  Shaw can feel the power of Root’s kiss all over her body, but it’s not just the kiss.  She breathes in deeply and Root’s scent, citrusy and clean, and somehow reckless, envelops her.  She can feel Root’s hand on the back of her neck, squeezing just the right amount of pressure, her skin silky against Shaw’s hot neck.  Her other hand is gripping Shaw’s ass tightly and she can feel Root’s elegant and powerful fingers sinking into her toned flesh.    

Their mouths are just the most obvious place their bodies fuse together, but Shaw feels they’re connected in nearly every way.  Their legs are pressing together, thighs rubbing together, hips locked.  She can feel Root’s belly piercing pressing into her stomach and it tickles deliciously.  Their breasts are pushed tightly together and Shaw can feel her nipples growing hard from the intensity of the sensation and Root’s responding in kind.  The longer they kiss, Shaw feels the kindling of a raging inferno.

She’s not sure how much time passes, simply too overcome by the force, the enormity, of the feeling to do anything but fall into it and accept it.  She feels her body tightening against Root’s, making every gap between their bodies shrink as her arms wrap more tightly around her neck and Root’s pulls her in tighter.  Her breasts ache and her body trembles as she feels the friction of Root’s hard nipples against her own.  The smell and taste of Root overwhelm her senses and the foundation of her pleasure is Root’s lovely, warm tongue continuing to gently but forcefully lap inside her mouth tasting with insistence. 

Their heads rock side to side, both of them trying to gain a better angle to feel more of the incredible sensations.  The room is filled with the sounds of their tongues gliding against each other and the high pitched gasps of their moans.

Root can stay this way forever, happily wasting away from thirst or hunger to simply continue to feel the connection of this kiss.  An electrical feeling she’s only felt with Shaw.  But as suddenly as it starts she feels Shaw’s tongue slip from her mouth, pulling between her teeth and lips.  Her eyes flutter open to find Shaw’s stormy ones demanding an explanation.

“Every time I see you Sameen, I want to lose myself in you.  I want to hear you moan my name and feel you strung out beneath me.  I want to taste every inch of you.  It’s physically painful the way my body reacts to your presence.  Tell me you’ve ever kissed anyone this way before.”

Shaw’s voice is tight with anger and something else Root can’t identity.  “So if I don’t let you fuck me what?  You’ll punish me with your absence?”

Root's arms cross over her chest and she can feel the pain emanating from her tightly clenched jaw.  “Everything is not about you Sameen.  Did you ever stop to think how rejected I feel when you push me away?  You think you’re saving me from some kind of heartache?  My heart breaks every time I see you.”

“Yet fucking some random stranger seems to make you feel all better,” Shaw spits out.

Root feels like she’s been slapped and barely manages to bite back the sharp retort on her lips.  She takes a deep breath and walks into the living room, sagging down onto the couch.  Shaw follows slowly.  “Sameen I need to know if you’re only taking this step out of some misguided ego trip.”

Shaw starts to answer angrily but Root raises her palm in a pleading motion for her to stop.  “Wait.  Let me finish.  Fucking other women doesn’t make my heart stop aching for you and you know it.  If you feel that strongly about me sleeping around, then ask me to stop and I will.  We don’t have to move in together, you don’t have to give me anything you’re not ready to give.  All I ask is that you think about why it matters.” 

Shaw sighs deeply as she looks at the floor.  “We’re way beyond that Root.  Sure there’s some part of me that feels jealous and possessive, but only because I want you.  Not just in my bed.”  Their gazes lock and they have a conversation in that second and Root smiles slowly, pulling Shaw down to straddle her on the couch.   “Then there’s nothing else to talk about.”

Root’s eyes seem to burn and Shaw feels the heat searing her skin.  “Now Sameen I’m going to show you what it feels like to be mine.”  Shaw hears the steel in Root’s voice, in fact she feels it on her skin and wetness floods between her legs.  She nods slowly, never taking her eyes from Root’s.


	5. Claiming Shaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw’s guzzling power aid and pouts at Root when she’s done. “You haven’t fed me in hours. And next time bring more pastries.” Root smiles, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. “Since when is it my job to feed you?” Shaw rolls her eyes. “Since you decided to fuck my brains out.” Root grins happily. “Touché.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a Claiming Shaw Part 2 and it will be the last chapter.
> 
> This is 99% sex, so get comfortable!

Root caresses the nape of Shaw’s neck as she pulls her down slowly until their mouths are almost touching and gets lost in Shaw’s hungry gaze, breathing hotly on her mouth.  She reaches out with her tongue and oh so lightly tastes Shaw’s upper lip for a moment before pulling back slightly.  She runs her fingers from the back of Shaw’s neck down to rest her thumb at the base of her throat and then up to trace her lips, all the while making promises with her eyes.

Their breaths echo loudly in the silent apartment and Shaw leans in to capture Root’s lips, but right as their lips touch, Root pulls just out of reach, her thumb caressing Shaw’s cheek.  She holds Shaw’s right hand gently and brings it to rest at Shaw’s lower back.  “Put your other hand in mine, Sameen.”  Shaw brings her other hand around slowly, so now both her arms are behind her back, her hands held firmly in Root’s.  But it’s a mental restraint.  They both know Shaw can break the hold easily.

Only then does Root let their lips meet, tugging lightly with her teeth, slipping her tongue in gradually, and stroking Shaw’s mouth delicately.  As she deepens the kiss she rests her thumb on Shaw’s throat again.  Shaw feels an exhilarating thrill; a wondrous flow of emotion, adrenalin, and anticipation in the moment.

Root pulls away and Shaw tries to follow, but Root holds her hands forcefully in her powerful grip and braces her forearm on her chest locking her tightly in place.  They’re both panting lightly and Shaw growls in frustration.  “Look at me Sameen.”  The control in Root’s voice snaps to Shaw’s core.  Root waits until Shaw focuses on her eyes and her breathing returns to almost normal.  “This time you’re going to obey me.”  She lets Shaw’s hands go and relaxes her forearm.  Shaw looks at her from under dark lashes and places her hands on her thighs, nodding imperceptibly.

Root searches her eyes for what seems like hours before she closes the distance between them and captures her lips again.  Fire ignites Shaw’s body, so hot she knows Root can feel it.  Root’s lips are firm and demanding against hers.  When her tongue reaches out for entrance Shaw quickly concedes and Root immediately pours into her mouth.  Shaw’s hands clench against Root’s chest and Root growls, kissing her harder.

Shaw feels Root’s need to dominate like a presence in the room, but shockingly she finds she doesn’t want to fight it.  She wants to give in to it, sink into Root’s power.  She has a desperate urge to show Root how far she’s willing to go, how much she wants her, that she’ll do everything for her.

Root feels Shaw’s submission and flames lick at her body.  She uses her hands to circle Shaw’s nipples persuasively through her shirt, rolling them between her thumbs roughly as they harden.  She nibbles from Shaw’s mouth to her ear, her hot breath whispering.  “ _I’m going to touch every inch of you, inside and out._ ”

Liquid heat replaces Shaw’s bones; excitement and surprisingly, a tiny bit of fear, trembles within her.  Root’s tongue plays with the curve of her ear, “ _is that what you want Sameen?  Do you want me to turn you inside out until you forget everything but me?_ ”  Shaw’s beyond reasoning, desire coiling like hot barbed wire in her belly, and she answers without hesitation.  “ _Yes._ ”

“Take your tank off for me.”  Shaw complies slowly, giving Root time to appreciate her taut abs.  Her shapely breasts reveal themselves tantalizingly and Root’s mouth waters.  She reaches behind Shaw and pulls the hair tie out, letting her long silky hair fall.  “Hands behind your head Sameen.  Interlock your fingers.”  Compliance is immediate.

Root runs her hands from Shaw’s curvy hips to her breasts and squeezes erotically while she leans closer to kiss her jaw, savoring her way to her neck.  She scratches her nails down Shaw’s back and sides, the sunlight reflecting off her black nail polish as she licks and grazes the skin of her neck with her teeth, leaving small marks that will linger for awhile.  The sight of them on Shaw’s flushed skin turns her on.  She does the same with Shaw’s collarbone, brushing at her skin to tease her before kissing and sucking gently.

Shaw’s breathing resonates noisily, fast and irregular and she’s gripping Root’s thighs tightly, anchoring down to try and relieve her throbbing clit.  Root spreads her legs wider to loosen Shaw’s grip and frustrate her attempts.  “Control your breathing lover; I want you to feel my touch on every millimeter of your skin.  We’re just getting started.”  Root leaves a trail of kisses from Shaw’s neck to her breast, massaging it in her hand as she kisses all around it reverently.  Shaw moans as Root lingers, the fingers of her free hand gripping Shaw’s ribs. 

Shaw arches her back slightly, thrusting her breast harder into Root’s mouth.  Root responds by leaning back, her mouth abandoning its ministrations to Shaw’s body and Shaw growls in frustration.  Root smiles affectionately; Shaw’s already strung out with arousal, a thin sheen of sweat covering her body even in the cool apartment.  “Root I want…”  But Root places a finger softly over her lips.  “You can make all the noises you want sweetie, but the only words you’re allowed to say are my name and yes or please.  Or stop and I stop immediately.  Understood?”  Root’s eyes are full of warmth but her tone brooks no argument.  Shaw lowers her eyes and takes a deep, slow breath, obeying Root’s previous instructions.

Satisfied, Root leans in and licks at the skin under Shaw’s breasts, just at the line where they swell into perky peaks.  They fit perfectly into her hands and she kneads them teasingly, occasionally stroking Shaw’s sensitive nipples.  After several long torturous minutes, Root lets go gingerly and kisses the skin between them.  She leans back and admires the flush across Shaw’s chest.  “ _Sameen your breasts are beautiful._ ”

Root’s own arousal is fighting her iron will.  She feels it in her neck as it works its way down.  Her toes are curling as she struggles to manage her own twisting desire, goose bumps all over her body.  Her groin is soaked and it’s tempting to let Shaw take care of it before it completely distracts her, but not yet.  She takes her own advice and takes deep calming breaths. 

She grasps Shaw’s nipple between her thumb and index finger and pinches it gently as she kisses the skin around it, working her way to the nipple at an excruciating pace.  She sucks at Shaw’s skin leaving hickeys that will definitely linger for days and Shaw moans.  Root’s turned on all over again, but she’s determined to torment Shaw patiently.

Shaw’s so aroused she starts to think it may be possible to come just from the way Root’s handling her nipples.  Her breathing gets more intense, her eyes heavy lidded as she longs to touch Root.  Its anguish, but as the same time she never wants it to stop.  How is that even possible?  No one has ever had this kind of effect on her body, not even close.

But all thoughts flee her mind as Root’s tongue expertly licks and teases her skin, drawing circles before pulling back and letting her lips do the work.  Her hot breath against Shaw’s wet skin driving Shaw mad.  She slowly, _ever so slowly_ , gets closer to Shaw’s nipple, which she still holds between her fingers, gripping roughly and releasing quickly.  By the time the pain registers it’s a memory on Shaw’s yearning body.

“ _Root, please…_ ”  Just when she thinks Root’s going to satisfy her desperate need, she switches to her other breast without giving Shaw what she knows she wants so franticly.  “ _Sameen_ …”  Root moans huskily and Shaw takes scant pleasure knowing she’s just as affected.

Root goes to work again with her tongue, twirling it against Shaw’s exotic breasts.  She blows across her skin and her nipple teasingly, eliciting another guttural and desperate moan from Shaw.  Shaw wants Root to bite her nipple so badly; she’d never thought she could so frenziedly crave something so basic until now.  Root continues to kiss all around her breasts for a few more minutes, letting her warm hands roam Shaw’s fevered skin.  Shaw’s nipples are so hard she whimpers with hunger and frustration.  “ _Patience Sameen_.”

Root finally indulges her, giving one slow, long lick across Shaw’s breast before kissing her nipple deeply.  Shaw shivers in pleasure, feeling a tingle deep in her loins.  Her thighs clench, but Root’s spread legs frustrate her attempt at relief.  Root’s now giving her full and earnest attention to Shaw’s nipples, flicking sharply over and over with her tongue, while her other hand pinches her other nipple, flicking it with her manicured nail.  “ _Yes!_ ”  Shaw feels her body singing with need, Root’s skillful tongue driving her to the edge, the experience unique in its power.  A vague thought crosses the back of Shaw’s mind.  If Root can make her feel this way with her tongue on her nipples, how much pleasure will she deliver with the rest of her body?

She’s yanked back to the moment when Root gives a sharp bite to her nipple; it’s hard, but the pain feels _soooo_ good, Shaw’s pussy gushes, the mix of pleasure and pain overwhelming her senses and all she wants is Root to never stop touching her.

Root uses her hands to press Shaw’s breasts as close together as possible and licks both Shaw’s nipples with one long flick of her tongue.  Then she focuses on one, biting, _harder, harder,_ and Shaw screams, and Root replaces her teeth with her lips, then her tongue, and does the twirly thing again and Shaw’s lost in ecstasy, a roaring in her ears, and heat coursing deep to where she lives, moaning Root’s name, and Root never stops pleasuring her nipples, one with her fingers and the other with tongue and teeth.

Without warning Root reaches down and thrusts Shaw’s soft cotton shorts aside and flicks her clit and Shaw’s coming, practically howling, her body exploding insanely with pleasure.  “ _Root!Yes!_ ”  Root correctly interprets it as a plea not to stop and keeps a steady pressure on her clit and bites her nipple hard again, and Shaw growls in pain and pleasure and her orgasm intensifies and it’s perfect.  Root pulls Shaw’s arms down and cradles her to her chest, as she lingers on her clit and Shaw's pussy enjoys loitering twitches and the spasms fades away.

Shaw’s never wanted to be held by anyone before, during, or after sex, but there’s no place she rather be right now than in Root’s solid embrace.  She feels safe and there’s nothing but her and Root.  Root rubs her hands soothingly down Shaw’s back until Shaw gradually regains her equilibrium and sits up enough to look in Root’s eyes.  She wants to find words to tell Root everything raging through her mind and body, but she falters.  But in Root’s eyes she sees complete understanding and acceptance and something else she’s seen in Root’s eyes for a long time but never wanted to acknowledge.

 

* * *

 

“You need a break sweetie?”  Shaw nods and pushes back, standing up on shaky legs.  She makes a pit stop at the bathroom and grabs them both water.  Root leers at her ass as Shaw walks around and decides she knows what’s next.

Shaw hands Root her water and plops down on the couch, her head on Root’s lap.  Root knows better than to comment, but this is more affection than Shaw’s ever shown her.  She plays with Shaw’s hair and Shaw closes her eyes, relaxing into Root’s touch.  “You think she’ll need you for a mission soon?”

“No.  We have a few days.”  Shaw opens her eyes and looks at her curiously.  “I told Her we needed a break and She agreed.  She’ll route the numbers to the boys and Zoe and Harper will help if needed.”  Shaw’s about to complain she doesn’t _need_ a break, but thinks better of it.  She doesn’t need a break, but she’d love to spend a few days in bed with Root.  Part of her thinks she’s stupid for waiting so long, but it was the right move.

Root’s in love with her and Shaw didn’t think she’d ever be able to cope with it.  She knows Root doesn’t expect her to be some sappy romantic or anything, she doesn’t even expect Shaw to return her feelings, but Shaw couldn’t take advantage of her.  She couldn’t let them be together until she knew she could offer her something more than hot sex.  Plus it would’ve made for messy team dynamics.  But fuck it.  There’s been something between them from the moment Root threatened her with the iron and as time passed Shaw began to believe Root.  They belong together.

Root doesn’t want to let Shaw get too far into her own head and she knows Shaw’s thinking about them.  It’s the only time she looks unsure.

 

* * *

 

Shaw’s spread eagle on her stomach on her bed, the white sheets wrinkled beneath her.  “I’m not going to restrain you sweetie, but if you let go of the iron bar of the headboard, I stop.”  Root waits for verbal consent.  It figures Root would be talky during sex.  “Yes, Root.”  Shaw’s already wet just thinking about all the possibilities.

Root takes a few minutes to admire Shaw’s toned back muscles, her inky black hair draped across her shoulders.  It’s a testament to her strength but it also tells another tale.  Light lines meander over the skin on her upper back and sides, intersecting with scars and puckering where they crisscross.  It’s a diagram of her past, marking not only pain but also the experiences that make Shaw the woman she is today.  The woman Root loves with an intensity that defies her own comprehension.

Shaw feels Root crawling onto the bed and she shivers as Root’s hands run lightly up her legs from her calves to her ass.  Root kneels between her legs and Shaw feels her oiled hands above her hips.  Root gently works her way from Shaw’s hips up to her shoulders.  She bends down and kisses Shaw’s neck, her hard nipples sliding across Shaw’s scars.  Shaw feels her own nipples harden and she bites back a moan.  But Root’s close enough to hear.  “ _Sameen, I want to hear you moan for me._ ”  But it’s her next words that for some reason sink into Shaw.  “ _You sound so sexy when you moan_.”

Root backs away unhurriedly, kneading Shaw’s muscles slowly, not stopping when she reaches her firm glutes.  “Your ass is my favorite part of your body Sameen.  It’s so curvy and taut…on your knees for me.”  Shaw pulls up sensually towards the front of the bed, remembering not to let go of the bar, but just barely.  She flexes her biceps and risks a look back at Root over her shoulder.  The look in Root’s eyes can only be described as predatory hunger and Shaw feels it like a bolt of lightning to her groin.  Then she sees Root’s wearing a harness and thick strap on and her pussy starts to throb.  “ _Root. Please. Yes._ ”  Root smiles at her wickedly and Shaw knows she’s going to make her wait.

But Shaw’s sat prone in jungles waiting for her target for days.  She knows all about waiting and patience.  But then Root bends down and places a soft kiss on her ass, followed by a warm lick and a sharp nip and Shaw knows war zones have nothing on Root.  Then she feels Root’s fingers exploring her inner thighs, while the short bites continue to dot her ass, and Root hums in pleasure.  “ _Root. Please._ ”

Root stretches out under Shaw.  “Spread your knees for me Sameen.”  Shaw obeys and now Root’s mouth is tantalizingly close to her pussy.  So close she feels her warm breath on her throbbing center.  But Root’s attention focuses on Shaw’s thighs.  She nibbles while she massages their apex and groans and Shaw can feel the vibration.  “ _Sameen you taste divine._ ”  Shaw realizes Root’s not talking about her skin.  Shaw’s so wet; she’s literally dripping on Root’s mouth.  She drops her head and looks down between her legs.  Root’s looking right at her and licking her lips.  It’s one of the hottest things Shaw’s ever seen.  Root blows her a kiss and slips out from under her and Shaw’s guttural groan carries an unmistakable need.

Root wants to be inside Shaw desperately and she’s craving an orgasm like an addict, but she’s determined Shaw will never forget today, so she reigns in the passion for a few more minutes.  Shaw feels Root’s thighs press against her own and sighs in relief as the cock grazes her clit.  “Stay still Sam.”  Shaw doesn’t put it past Root to leave her high and wet if she defies her so she stays absolutely still, not wanting any misunderstandings.

Root patiently runs a finger from just under Shaw’s clit up and along her ass, circling Shaw’s rim with her arousal.  “ _Yes!Root!Please!_ ”  Root left the bottle of oil on the bed for just this reason.  It’s edible although Root deliberately chose a flavorless one.  She only wants to taste Shaw.  She squirts some onto her hands and massages Shaw’s rim, her thumbs traveling closer until she’s rubbing Shaw’s puckered hole. 

But instead of sliding in with her fingers, Root rims her with a long fiery lick.  Shaw’s moans send electric heat coursing through her body.  Root licks her skillfully, with broad, hot strokes and Shaw’s practically trembling as she struggles to stay still.  Root uses her thumbs to rub in between her licks and Shaw thinks she’ll lose her mind.  Root pushes inside with her left thumb, meeting little resistance, probing and opening.  Shaw’s so hot and she’s gripping Root’s thumb tight, drawing it inside.  “ _Root._ ”  It’s a moan and it’s a plea and it’s hot and Root loves the sounds she’s pulling from Shaw.

She sets a rhythm, twisting her finger every couple of thrusts, and then starts rubbing the cock up and down Shaw’s slit until its dripping with her wetness.  She places it at the entrance to her sex and Shaw’s moan is definitely one of approval.  “ _YesRootPlease!_ ”  Root enters her with one smooth stroke until she bottoms out, then she pulls almost all the way out slowly, pushing back in deliberately.  She increases her pace incrementally and gives Shaw permission to move.

Shaw immediately starts meeting Root’s thrusts, pushing back hard, taking in every inch of Root’s cock.  Root feels Shaw’s muscles start to clench and she uses her index finger to stroke the hood of her clit almost imperceptibly.  Shaw’s clit is hard and protruding, but Root doesn’t pay it any attention yet.  “Sameen, you don’t come until I say.”  Shaw growls, but tries to take deep breaths and pull back from the precipice.  Root fucks her forever, hitting her g-spot and fucking her ass, and it’s the most incredible sex Shaw’s ever had.  Root _finally, finally,_ strokes Shaw’s clit and she feels her orgasm building deep inside.  “ _Come for me Sameen.  Come on lover, I want you to give it all up for me._ ”  The words are barely out of Root’s mouth when Shaw feels her climax tear through her and her existence narrows to allow only Root and her touch and her voice.  Root doesn’t let up, pounding her hard and fast, stroking Shaw’s clit forcefully, fucking her ass, and Shaw feels her second orgasm racing through her.  “ _Root!  Yes!_ ”

“ _Sameen it feels so good inside you, fuck!_ ”  Root feels herself losing control and her orgasm hits while Shaw’s still coming and it’s absolutely exquisite.  “ _Sameen, fuck, fuck, fuck!_ ”  Root feels Shaw’s spasms ebbing and she slows down and pulls out of her ass as carefully as her jerking body allows, but she’s still coming and Shaw feels it as she takes Root’s weight on her back and she musters the wherewithal to keep pushing back against her, prolonging Root’s orgasm until they’re both quivering messes and collapse.  Root pulls out before her body rests fully on Shaw.

When she finally comes to her senses, she drags herself off Shaw, but Shaw doesn’t want to lose contact with her skin and she crawls on top of Root haphazardly, nuzzling into her neck, mumbling pretty much incoherently, completely wrecked.  Her eyes are drifting shut while Root caresses her back and the last thing she feels is the comforter swathing her before sleep claims her.

 

* * *

 

Shaw’s not sure how long she’s been sleeping but she hears the shower running.  She stands on rubbery legs, stumbling into the bathroom, and barging into Root’s shower.  Root’s rinsing her hair and her eyes are closed, her nipples arched and hard, the water sluicing down her body.  Shaw latches onto a nipple, resting her hands on Root’s waist while she sucks and teases.  Root thinks it’s an excellent idea and moans as she thrusts her breast urgently into Shaw’s mouth.  “ _Sameen, your mouth’s so hot, it feels so gooood…_ ”  Shaw takes her time, splitting her attentions fairly, until she finally pulls away with an audible pop.  Root moans in disappointment and Shaw smirks.  “Serves you right.”

Root presses her gently onto the tiled wall and Shaw shivers involuntarily.  No matter how hot the water, the tiles are always slightly chilly.  Root cradles her face in her hands and claims her mouth tenderly, tugging gently with her teeth and then stroking sensually with her tongue, savoring Shaw’s mouth until they both need to come up for oxygen.  She smiles affectionately and Shaw can’t help answering her smile with a wide grin.  “That was pretty good.”

Root slaps her ass.  “I’m going to show you pretty good.”  Shaw shakes her head and backs away, protectively covering her pussy.  “Oh no.  No more fucking until you feed me.  I need fuel.”

“Of course sweetie.  As soon as I bathe your luscious body.”  Root squirts bath gel on the wash cloth and bathes Shaw’s body and to Shaw it feels like worship and she feels an unfamiliar pang in her chest.  It makes her slightly uncomfortable and Root sees the look on her face so she cops a feel of Shaw’s ass, distracting her.  Her hands get grabbier until Shaw practically flees the shower, Root laughing knowingly.

Shaw’s guzzling power aid and pouts at Root when she’s done.  “You haven’t fed me in hours.  And next time bring more pastries.”  Root smiles, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.  “Since when is it my job to feed you?”  Shaw rolls her eyes.  “Since you decided to fuck my brains out.”  Root grins happily.  “Touché.”

They settle on Thai and Root places the order.  Shaw drops onto the couch with an exaggerated sigh.  Root joins her and stretches out, her feet resting on Shaw’s thighs.  Shaw quirks her eyebrow and looks at Root, then meaningfully at her feet, but doesn’t protest further when Root pretends she doesn’t understand the problem.


	6. Me Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s akin to the thrill of free falling while simultaneously fearing she’ll hit rock bottom and break into a million pieces.

As they’re eating Shaw notices, yet again, Root’s mostly picking at her food.  “What’s with you and food?  I’m surprised you have the strength to fuck, much less complete missions.” 

Root hesitates.  It’s not something she’s ever discussed with anyone and her first instinct is to deflect.  But she told Shaw she was ready to share every part of herself, to come out of hiding.  If Root can’t answer honestly then it doesn’t bode well, because Root’s life is littered with secrets.  

“DPD.”  Suddenly everything falls into place.  Root’s hyperactivity, insatiable sex drive, and lack of appetite are all common symptoms of depersonalization disorder.  She dissociates from her body and therefore lacks awareness of her body’s needs; it’s not intentional, she simply doesn’t feel them.  The flip side being she makes a perfect tool for the Machine.  Shaw grinds her teeth, but schools her face so Root doesn’t see her anger, only understanding.  Just like Shaw, Root would resent pity. 

It’s not anger at Root anyway, but at the Machine, and Shaw doesn’t want Root to misunderstand.  Instead of helping her, the Machine probably chose Root, at least in part, because her disorder makes her a practically inexhaustible fighting android.  Shaw’s never been a fan of the bucket of bolts with an overdeveloped ego and delusions of grandeur, but now she has an insatiable urge to take a sledgehammer to its servers, consequences be damned.  

She knows her default reaction to most problems is anger, but the abrupt rage stuns even her.  It also suddenly brings home the depth of her feelings for Root.  But futility is a waste of time so there’s no point in plotting revenge she won’t be able to carry out.  But she _can_ help Root deal with the symptoms at least.  It’s not like she’s going to go to therapy, which is pretty much the only possible treatment. 

They’re sitting next to each other on the couch and Shaw brings a piece of her sliced steak to Root’s mouth.  “Try this.”  She knows Root won’t pass up the experience of being fed.  Root’s eyes widen in surprise momentarily, quickly replaced by pure delight.  Shaw rolls her eyes and shakes her head, but there’s a small smile lurking at the corner of her lips.  Root makes a show of scraping her teeth along the chopsticks as she takes the steak into her mouth.  Then her eyes dance as she hums in approval.  “ _Mhmm_ …Sam this is delectably spicy hot.  What is it?” 

“Thai weeping beef.  The unique spicy flavor comes from dried bird's eye chilies.”  Shaw feeds her the rest of the carton, which admittedly wasn’t much since Shaw’d already woofed most it, but it was still more than Root would’ve eaten on her own.  Root knows exactly what Shaw’s doing, but she’s more than willing to cooperate in exchange for the intimacy of Shaw feeding her.  Besides, she not oblivious to what it tells her about Shaw’s feelings.  Regardless, it’s not like she’s opposed to eating; it’s just hard when you don’t feel hungry.

 

* * *

 

Root’s captivated by the view out Shaw’s windows, the sun's hue dimming from bright yellow to a deeper gold as it sinks below the horizon.  Shaw turns on a small lamp and its light dances around the room, barely touching the shadows hiding in the corners; she picks a playlist and soft music flows through the loft.  Root’s still gazing out the window seemingly lost in her thoughts.  Shaw brings out a bottle of sauvignon blanc from the fridge, chilled to perfection.  She chuckles to herself remembering the impulsive buy made simply because Root loves it.  Maybe she’s not completely hopeless at the whole romance thing after all. 

She approaches Root and leans against the windows, offering her a glass.  Root grasps it, pinching its delicate stem between her elegant fingers.  Her eyes widen slightly and a tentative smile grows on her face, a fluttery feeling in her belly as she appreciates the thoughtful surprise.  “Thank you.”  Shaw fidgets uncomfortably feeling a little weird at what she knows is, at the very least, a semi-romantic gesture.  Root takes the pressure off, focusing on the wine. 

She takes a delicate whiff, inhaling the scent of fresh cut grass.  Taking a sip, her taste buds explode with the zesty lime flavor, and her tongue revels in its silky texture.  Watching the diverse expressions flash across Root’s pale face remind Shaw of the meaning of the wine’s name.  Wild white.  They enjoy the comfortable silence and the wine for awhile until Shaw takes their glasses and places them on the windowsill. 

The sinking sun elongates Root’s shadow and Shaw grasps her wrist softly.  “I want to see all of you, taste you, make you feel alive.”  So many feelings bombard Root for once she’s speechless and enthralled by Shaw’s loving tone.  She starts to back towards the bed, but Shaw pulls her close.  She wants to see Root’s naked body in the amber light of the fading sun flickering over the panes in the window. 

Shaw knows Root had other ideas, but she wants to make love for the first time in her life.  She wants to make sure Root lives the moment, here, with her.  Their conversation triggered this need in Shaw to make sure Root knows she’s not alone.  Her entire life Root’s never had anyone take care of her.  Not physically, because Root can certainly take care of herself and Shaw’s made it her business to protect her for the last couple of years, but emotionally and mentally.  There’s been no one to care whether she’s sad or lonely or scared.  

Compared to her Shaw’s had a positively social existence.  She’s had colleagues, fellow soldiers, and partners who cared about more than her physical safety whether she let them get close or not, and for many years before them she had her parents and then her father.  Even now she has Reese and Finch.  Root had Hanna for a brief moment and then she was cruelly yanked away from her.  

Shaw wants Root to know it stops today.  She’s not sure what it means exactly or if its love or something else, but she knows the feeling is real and tangible and immutable.  It’s akin to the thrill of free falling while simultaneously fearing she’ll hit rock bottom and break into a million pieces.  

But she wants Root to realize, although she might not understand or process her emotions properly, Shaw understands the action of love, the choice.  She’s willing to extend herself into unchartered territory and trust Root unconditionally, breaking down her walls, putting her first no matter what happens, to accept the essence of who and what she is without reservation.  She’s willing to accept Root as a constant, like her guns and food and Bear. 

But she can’t say all that.  She doesn’t know how.  But she thinks she knows how to let Root feel it.  How to make love to her in a way she’ll understand everything Shaw wishes she could say. 

Root feels Shaw’s warm breath on her neck as Shaw pulls Root’s arms around to rest on Shaw’s waist and then leans her temple against Root’s collarbone.  Shaw’s cheek against her breast feels like a wildfire and she feels the vibration of Shaw’s voice.  “Your heart’s racing.”  It makes Root’s heart race faster.  She’s in completely uncharted waters and she doesn’t want to risk breaking the spell she feels wrapping around them. 

Shaw backs up and Root feels the loss, but then realizes Shaw’s only giving them room to undress.  When they’re naked Shaw presses their bodies back together and they slot together seamlessly.  She sighs softly against Root’s naked skin and has an odd thought.  She wants to be as familiar with Root’s body as she is with her own; her wrists, her back, her limbs, her skin, all of it.  Because it all comes together in a fascinating woman she’s pleased to call her own. 

She lifts her hand and traces Root’s lips slowly, moving it gradually to her lips, her ear, her throat.  Root interlaces her fingers on the nape of Shaw’s neck, trembling slightly from the _feelings_ Shaw’s drawing from her. Shaw brings them even closer together as if she wants nothing between them, even the air, and Root feels the rapid pounding on her breast and the hungry ache where their hips meet.  “ _Sameen_ ”  Shaw turns and kisses the wrist resting on her shoulder. 

“ _Sameen I think I’ll die if you don’t touch me._ ”  Even though they’re pressed so tightly together Shaw knows exactly what she means.  She guides them the short distance to the bed and they lie side by side, breathless.  Shaw continues her gentle exploration and dips her fingers into Root’s hair, touches her face, traces her curved brow, her chiseled cheek, her throat, her collarbone, her shoulder, letting her hand linger. 

Root’s nipples are engorged and she brings Shaw’s hand to her breast and when she feels like she’ll die if Shaw doesn’t stroke her aching center, she guides her hand down.  Shaw runs her hand soothingly down and up Root’s soaked slit and Root moans in relief.  Shaw continues her gentle ministrations but slides onto Root’s body so her thighs cradle Root’s leg and as she strokes her, Root’s leg sets a rhythm, rubbing against her aching clit.  They move in tandem and Shaw holds Root’s expressive eyes with hers, trying to draw her in so she experiences viscerally everything Shaw wishes she could say. 

The bed creaks as the tension builds and Root feels right at the razor’s edge of her orgasm, but this time she wants Shaw to come with her.  She feels Shaw’s muscles tensing and Root arches into her, still gazing into Shaw’s stormy eyes, triggering their release and they come gasping for breath, rubbing against each other desperately until their spasms dwindle to pleasant twitches and Shaw collapses against Root.  There are tears in Root’s eyes she tries to hide anxiously from Shaw.  But Shaw looks at her and her eyes register confusion and an unfamiliar vulnerability.  Root twitches half with laughter and half with a gentle sob. 

She brushes a strand of hair from Shaw’s face and smiles gently.  “Me too Sameen.  I love you too.”


End file.
